Crush
by Redsky14
Summary: It all started with a simple kiss. What do you do when the person crushing on you is your own twin? Mion Sonozaki has no idea. One shots that relate to one another.
1. First kiss

Well, there aren't very many fanfics for these two, so I decided why not?:P A lot of people seem to like this pairing yet there are no fanfics XD So...yeeeeeeeahh 8D And yes I like this pairing. Cause I'm a sick, twisted person .  
>_<p>

"I can't believe I lost." Mion grumbled to herself as she sat with her arms crossed, waiting for Shion, "And to Shion of all people..." she hung her head low and sighed. She looked around her sister's room to pass the time, since she was growing impatient. Finally, her twin entered the room and laughed,  
>"Are you ready for your punishment, Onee?" She sat across from her. Mion simply replied,<br>"Just do it and get it over with, whatever it is." Shion smiled,  
>"Alright...Close your eyes." Mion was hesitant at first, but then closed her eyes. She felt Shion's hands cup her face and her eyes shot wide open as her lips met with hers. She could feel her face burning. As Shion pulled away, she laughed,<br>"Your face is so red, Mion." Mion felt herself blush even more. She looked down, but Shion made her look back at her,  
>"That's it. I won't make you do anything else." she smiled, "So you can go now." she stood up and helped Mion up. Mion was quiet but walked out of the room. Shion called after her,<br>"Hey Mion, watch out during club tomorrow!" she smiled and Mion turned back to her, still blushing a bit,  
>"Don't you dare try anything, Shion!"<p>

Soooooo...hope you liked it even though it was rushed XD I'll probably add more to this story later, but as of right now, it's just a one shot :P


	2. Pocky

Okaaaaaaay...I decided to go on and continue it (like I figured I would...) XD Anyway...yeeeeeeah _

"What?" Mion asked, making sure she had heard right. Shion sat across from her and repeated what she had just said,  
>"Would you like some pocky?" she held out the thin stick of chocolate. Mion looked at it then back at her twin. She knew where this would lead to if she said yes. She was still trying to get over that one time Shion kissed her because she lost to her at club.<br>"No." Shion stared blankly at her then tried again,  
>"C'mon, it's good." The way she emphasized "good" made Mion feel even more uncomfortable. Why had she even come to Shion's house today, she wondered. She should've known something like this would've ended up happening.<br>"I said no." but when she looked at her again, she saw that she just smirked.  
>"Are you still embarrassed about that kiss I gave you?" The mention of it made Mion blush and she looked away, glaring. She heard Shion laugh. She felt her face turn even more red as she noticed she was now right by her. Shion continued,<br>"That wasn't even a real kiss. But if you'd like," she grinned, "I can give you a real kiss." Before Mion could react, Shion pushed her to the ground and was now hovering over her.  
>"W-what are you doing!" Mion felt herself panicking. Shion put her finger up to her lips,<br>"Shh...I'll make sure you enjoy this kiss." Mion felt her heart stop,  
>"N-no...Stop it! Get off of me!" but she struggled in vain. Shion made her look at her and put a piece of pocky in her mouth. Mion looked confused and Shion grinned,<br>"Now it'll be sweet, so you can't complain." Mion barely had time to think as Shion neared closer. She flinched at the touch of their lips. 'Dammit!' she thought, 'How did she eat it so fast!' She tried to push her away, but only for the kiss to deepen. Her eyes shot wide open as she felt Shion's tongue in her mouth. She tried to push her off again, but only for Shion to grab her wrists and pin them down. Mion struggled even more, but the grip only tightened.

Eventually, the "torture" was over and Shion let Mion up. She smiled and teased her,  
>"There you go. A real kiss. You liked it, right?" But Mion felt terribly angry and smacked Shion across the face. Still blushing, she got up and walked out of the room, practically screaming,<br>"Stay away from me!" Shion rubbed her cheek and just smiled,  
>"Alright, Mion. Have it your way. Play hard to get, but that only makes me more determined."<p>

...There ya go XD ...Not exactly how I wanted it =^= Next chapter whenever I get time and feel like it XD 


	3. Whisper

And it is time for another chapter! Shion's not gonna let Mion go, man XD Well, enjoy ;D _  
>In the Hinamizawa school sat the group and other students. Mion was staring off into space until she noticed at one point that Shion was looking back at her. She felt her face redden and quickly looked away. 'Damn bitch...' she thought to herself, 'leave me alone...'<br>Shion simply grinned at her twin's behavior. 'She's so cute when she blushes. I can't wait to hear her staggering voice later.' she thought deviously.

Eventually, lunch time came. Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Shion, Satako,  
>and Rika all sat together like always. Despite her discomfort, Mion sat across from Shion. She didn't want to make it obvious that something was up, so she went through with it. However, she avoided her sister's eyes at all costs. 'Like hell I'm gonna let her get the best of me here...'<br>Shion could tell Mion wasn't going to start a conversation, like she figured, so she decided to take the offensive. And why not take it with teasing?  
>"So, Mion," her younger twin stiffened a bit, which made her grin, "You don't seem very talkative today."<br>"You know very well why..." Mion muttered under her breath,  
>clearly annoyed. Shion simply laughed at this,<br>"Come on, Onee," she held her hand by the side of her face to cover her mouth from the others, who were too engaged in their own conversations anyway, and whispered, "I only wanted a little taste of you." she winked. With this, Mion blushed furiously and stood up.  
>Without looking in her eyes, she yelled in a whisper,<br>"Leave me alone!" and stormed out of the classroom. The group stared at where their friend had just left and Keiichi asked, looking at Shion,  
>"What's wrong with her?" They watched as she got up and followed her twin out the door.<br>"Nothing. I'll take care of it." she called.

Mion rounded the corner of a hall, and another hall, and another hall. She didn't care where she was going, as long as she wasn't near that bitch of a twin. 'I can't believe her!' Mion thought as she walked, 'Right there where anyone could've heard her! Bitch!' She felt her face burn as Shion wrapped her arms from behind her around her shoulders and chest.  
>"Got you." was all she heard. 'DAMN. IT. ALL.' she cursed in her mind, as she felt herself stiffen, 'How did I not hear her? Did she really take the time to match my footsteps?' Her thoughts were interrupted by Shion's voice,<br>"You're very easy to fool." Mion opened her eyes, confused.  
>"W-what do you mean?" she asked, feeling the blush on her face growing. Her twin gave a light chuckle,<br>"I knew that if I'd say the right things, you'd get embarrassed and run off. You see, if you had stayed in the classroom where everyone was, it's not like I would've really done anything except tease you with words. But you got up and left, wandering random hallways in the school, where you'd be alone." Mion felt her heart sink. 'How could I have been so stupid?' she screamed in her head.  
>Shion grinned and lightly laughed, "Yes, you're very easy to fool indeed."<br>"Damn it, Shion!" the younger girl started to struggle to get away, "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to-AH!" Shion cupped one of her breast. She leaned her head down and whispered in her ear,  
>"You're 'going to' what?" Mion now felt, not just her face, but her whole body heating up. Shion continued to whisper in her ear,<br>"Really, Mion. What are you going to do if I don't leave you alone? Tell grandma? Oh, but you're too embarrassed to tell anyone about this at all, now then, aren't you?" Mion flinched and tightly shut her eyes as she felt Shion's tongue lick her ear. Shion grinned as she felt the girl's body tense up even more. She stopped and whispered again,  
>"And even if you did tell someone, it's not like it would matter...I'm not letting you go." Mion felt her lightly bite her ear this time. Shion continued to hold her there, teasing her ear, until eventually she stopped and whispered one last thing, before letting her go,<br>"Let's get back to class before the bell rings."

...Took a bit of time to write this -_- But hope you enjoyed :D I'm going to try and update a bit more often, but no promises 


	4. Judging Books

Finally back with a new chapter!XD Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Judging Books

Mion had been avoiding Shion ever since the incident at school. Of course though, Shion wasn't making it very easy for her. Everywhere Mion went, Shion seemed to follow. And now as she was in a book store, hearing Shion's voice having a casual conversation with someone, she crumpled up the book she was flipping through,  
>'Dammit!' she thought, 'It's like she's a freaking stalker! Is this what Satoshi had to go through!' Her thoughts were interrupted by a person working in the store,<br>"Excuse me, girl, but you'll have to pay for that." Mion gave him a puzzled look,  
>"Why?" He replied in a bit of an annoyed voice, "Well, because you've crumpled it up beyond belief, that's why."<br>Mion looked at the book once again, and it was, indeed, crumpled,  
>"Uhh...Of course. Sorry." she paid for it and left the store.<p>

Mion was getting very annoyed. She stomped down the sidewalk, clutching the book she had to buy because she had damaged it so badly. She argued with herself in her head,  
>'Stupid Shion! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have needed to buy this stupid book! But it's not like she was really doing anything...WHATEVER! I know she would have if I had stayed there, damn bitch!' Mion stopped and looked behind her. Shion wasn't there, so she breathed a sigh of relief,<br>"Thank goodness...I thought for sure she would follow m-!" She walked directly into the person she didn't want to see. She heard her voice ask, while she casually had her hands on her shoulders,  
>"Are you alright?" Mion took a minute to register before she felt herself blush. She backed away out of Shion's hold,<br>"W-what are you doing!" Shion showed a sign of confusion, but smirked a bit at her twin's tension. She walked forward as Mion continued walking backwards,  
>"What are you talking about? I'm just taking a walk. You're the one who walked into me. Is there something you wanted?" They both stopped in their walking, and Mion stuttered,<br>"N-no! W-what I mean is! Is! H-how did you get on this side!" Shion showed confusion,  
>"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mion rephrased it so it was easier to understand,<br>"You were just in the same bookstore I was in! So how did you get in front of me?"  
>"Oh, I just went out the back door and around the other way. How else would I have done it?" Mion blushed at the realization of how simple that should've been to figure out. Shion smiled gently,<br>"So, I see you bought a book." Mion pulled away as Shion reached for the book. She didn't want her to see that it was crumpled up, because then she'd ask why and figure out that she was thinking about her...Which is exactly what happened. Shion smirked when she saw that it was destroyed,  
>"Why would you buy a book you can't read, Onee?" Mion felt her heart sink,<br>"I-it's not like I WANTED to buy it!" She mentally smacked herself as she realized she was giving herself away.  
>"Then why did you buy it?"<br>"B-because I...I had to! That's why!" 'Dammit! I'm only making things worse for myself!'  
>"Why did you have to buy it?"<br>"B-because...Because...I damaged it...So I had to buy it..."  
>"Why would you damage a book you don't even want?"<br>"T-that's because...Because..." she felt her face turn a deep red.  
>"You were thinking about me?" Mion turned to run, but Shion grabbed her wrist. Mion yelled, not looking at her,<br>"Let me go! You wouldn't understand! I was getting aggrivated because I felt like you were stalking me, that's all!"  
>There was a moment of silence before Shion finally replied with something,<br>"I don't see why you try to lie to me. You're so easy to read." Mion blushed at this and yanked her arm away from Shion. Shion laughed,  
>"You know, you really can't judge a book by it's cover." "What do you mean?" Mion asked. Shion replied in her usual teasing voice,<br>"You act tough and boyish, but in reality you're so shy and timid." "So, what are you trying to say?" Mion asked harshly. Shion answered,  
>"If you and I ever got in bed together," she winked seductively, "I would be the one on top." Mion blushed furiously, whacked Shion across the face with her book, and stomped away without saying anything.<p>

_  
>Sorry it took so long to update this D: I actually wrote the majority of this chapter a few months ago, but didn't finish it until tonight...Well, hope you liked it...Since I wrote it a little while back, it may not have been that great, but at least it's something XD <p>


	5. Carry Her Like a Princess

Okay! It's summer vacation! I'm bored! And I need to update!XD

Chapter 5: Carry Her Like a Princess

"I had a dream last night." Shion said simply, as she sipped her tea. Mion felt she was going to regret even coming to her twin's house today, but also took a sip of her tea while briefly asking, "What was it about?" The older twin placed her cup on the table, smiled, and clasped her hands together, "I was a prince, and you were my princess!" Tea went spewing out of Mion's mouth upon hearing that statement. Shion ignored the fact that there was a mess of tea on the floor, and just continued on about her dream,  
>"I had to fight through all these psychotic idiots to rescue you!" "Shion..." "It was a difficult journey, but I prevailed!"<br>"Shion..."  
>"I finally made it to the top of the tower in the end, where you were, and busted you out like a pro!"<br>"Shion."  
>"Oh! And there was this dragon!"<br>"SHION!" There was a slight moment of silence. Mion actually didn't know what to say, she just felt the need to get Shion to stop talking about it. And then, sitting in the awkward silence, she felt embarrased. Shion decided to break it again,  
>"Yes? What is it?"<br>"Oh, umm...nothing..." Mion felt her face get hot, so she knew she must've been blushing, and looked down. The other girl smirked, 'Aww, Onee's all flustered! Time to tease!' She leaned forward on the table, her smirk remaining,  
>"Hey, Mion," Mion chanced looking up, and could tell Shion was about to be up to more than her usual teasing, "You really are cute, just like a princess." she got to her feet. Mion catiously stood up as well,<br>"Y-you don't say?" The older twin drew closer to the other,  
>"Yeah, like, reeeeally cute." "Ah, haha," Mion laughed nervously, "Well," she coughed, "Thank you for having me over for tea. I should probably get going now."<br>"Aww, why not stay just a little bit longer? Like, say...10 minutes perhaps?" Shion winked, and Mion, in turn, blushed furiously. "Stop it with those sexual remarks!" she yelled, hurrying towards the door. Shion's smirk remained in place, and she simply said,  
>"No." She took of after Mion, causing the other girl to break out into a run. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DON'T CHASE AFTER ME!"<br>"Aww, but Onee! I want to hold you like I did in my dream last night!"  
>"WELL, HUG A PILLOW OR SOMETHING!" 'Why does the door seem so damn far away!' she thought as she was trying to avoid capture. "Onee!" Shion squealed in a dreamy voice, as she caught up to Mion, and wrapped her arms tightly around the younger girl.<br>"L-let me go!" Mion gasped, struggling to get out of Shion's hold. Shion only tightened her hold, as she leaned down slightly, and simply whispered,  
>"I don't want to." Mion felt a blush creep up on her face. She felt herself being turned around in her twin's arms. Shion snaked her arms around her younger sister's waist, and smiled gently,<br>"You want me to let you go?" Mion stopped, looking a little bit confused,  
>"...Yes..." though deep down, she knew her twin had something else in mind. And with that, she felt herself being swept right off her feet, and into Shion's arms. After a moment of registering, she felt her face turn completely red,<br>"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" The older girl smirked deviously,  
>"Still want me to 'let you go'?" she made a motion to just drop Mion right then and there on the spot. Mion gasped, and wrapped her arms around Shion's neck, shutting her eyes tightly,<br>"S-stop! Please...Don't...Don't drop me..." Shion grinned, and held onto her sister, making sure not to drop her,  
>"Don't worry, my sweet, little princess. I won't let you go. Ever." That last word wasn't very comforting to Mion, but she felt to embarrassed to complain about it. "Now," Shion declared, "To my bed!" she dashed towrds the piece of furniture. "WHAT!"<p>

As Mion walked out of her sister's place, she grumbled to herself,  
>"She's lucky I didn't send her to the emergency room..."<p>

WHYYYY? WHY DID IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS? And it's not even as good as I pictured it in my head DX Oh well...At least it's FINALLY a new chapter, I guess. Anyway, I'm running out of ideas at the moment, so if you'd like to suggest one, I might try and work with it XD Yeah...Why was this chapter mainly dialogue?O_O Well, hope you enjoyed the new chapter at least somewhat XD 


	6. Cat and Mouse

Well, I figured it's about time I update on this story XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Cat and Mouse<p>

Rena could've sworn she had heard someone call her name, but when she looked around, no one was anywhere near her. She gave one last glance, before continuing her walk in the opposite direction.

"Rena!" she stopped again. She recognized that voice,

"...Mii-chan...?" she walked over towards a bush, where the voice had come from. Mion slowly appeared from behind the shrub, and looked around frantically,

"...You haven't seen Shion around, have you?" she asked, causing the other girl slight confusion.

"Umm...No, I don't believe so." the red head replied, "...May I ask why your hiding behind a bush though?"

"I'm hiding from Shion..." the green head answered with no hesitation. Rena thought for a moment, before exclaiming,

"Oh! Are Mii-chan and Shii-chan playing hide-and-seek?! That's so kawaii!" she clasped her hands together, dancing in place a bit.

"No, Rena..." Mion interrupted her friend, "It most defiantly is NOT 'kawaii.'"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because..." Mion started, "Because..." she faded out, and looked to the side blushing a bit, "...Just because. Twin stuff, you know?" Rena could see her friend's discomfort, so she decided not to question it any further.

"Hey, Rena?" Mion asked, "Would you mind, if I could perhaps go with you to your house for a bit?" The red head smiled,

"Of course!"

**0000**

"Here's your tea." Rena said happily, handing the cup over Mion.

"Thank you." the green haired girl smiled, accpeting the beverage. Rena stared at her friend, before asking,

"...Mii-chan? ...Is there something going on between you and Shii-chan?" Mion had to stop herself from choking on her tea. She looked at her friend, and tried to play it off,

"Eh? What? I-Huh-What-What would give you that idea?!" she tried to calmly take a sip of her drink, not making eye contact. However, it was obvious her hand was shaking.

"Mii-chan," Rena explained, "you don't have to be embarrassed. If something's bothering you, you can talk to me. You're my best friend, and I really care about you. So, know that you can talk to me." Mion set the cup down, staring into the liquid,

"...Rena," she started, "You're my best friend too, but...I'm just not comfortable with talking about such a thing...At...At least not yet..."

"I understand." the red head said, completely sincere. After a long silence, they went to talk about entirely different matters.

**0000**

After about an hour, the doorbell rung.

"I got it!" Rena's father yelled towards the girls from the other room.

"I wonder who's here?" Rena questioned.

"Probably just someone for your dad or something." Mion lifted her cup to her mouth, taking a sip.

"Girls!" Rena's father called, "Shion's here!" Tea went spewing out of Mion's mouth upon hearing that name.

"...RENA!" she yelled in a whisper, "Please! Oh, please! Help me get out of here! NOW!" Rena looked around for another way out, knowing her friend didn't want to be seen by the new guest in the house. Her eyes settled on the back door. Mion shot up,

"Thank you!" and hurried towards the exit. She tried to open it quietly, but Shion entered the room,

"Onee!" the older twin exclaimed, upon seeing her sister.

'Well, there goes sneaking out!' Mion thought, shoving the door wide open, and breaking into a sprint. Shion ran after her. As she passed by Rena, she quickly said,

"Hi, Rena! Bye!" and followed the previous girl out the door.

'...Oh yeah.' Rena thought, calmly sipping her tea, 'There's definitely something going on between them.'

**0000**

Mion refused to slow down, once she knew she was being followed.

"Onee!" she heard Shion call from behind her.

'Just get in public!' she thought, speeding up, 'Get in public, and she won't do anything...' she pondered on that, before panicking, 'GAH! But what if she _DOES_ still do something, even in public?! That would be even worse!' She glanced back, to see her twin gaining on her, 'Ah! She's getting even closer now! What do I do?! Do I go in public, and risk my chances, or just stop now?! I don't know what to do anymore!' She decided to just stop behind a tree, panting 'Maybe if I'm lucky, she didn't see me stop here, and will just keep running-'

"Tired already, Onee?" she was pulled out of her thoughts, "Surprisingly, you don't seem to have much stamina." Shion teased, despite panting a bit herself. The younger twin sighed,

"...What do you want, Shion? Since you chased me all this way..."

"Is it too much to just want to see you?" Shion pouted. However, she quickly smirked, "But I see _you're_ the one who stopped at such a convenient location..." The younger girl looked at her, puzzled. Without warning, Shion pushed her up against the tree, hands by both sides of her head. Mion blushed bright red,

'Why the hell did I stop _HERE_ of all places?!' she screamed in her head. Shion moved her head closer, causing the other girl to tense up more than she already was.

"Ah-umm-I-I-" she was cut off by soft lips connecting with hers. Shion's arms moved down, and wrapped around Mion's waist, pulling her closer. The younger girl's hands shot up, gripping the other's shoulders, out of both panic and surprise. At first, she attempted to push Shion away, but slowly relaxed. Slowly, very slowly, she let her arms fall back down to her sides. Her eyes were half closed, as the kiss continued. She felt like she had to do something, but just felt so confused. However, as Shion didn't break away, Mion very timidly, returned the kiss.

'...I don't know what I'm doing...' she thought, 'I just...don't know what to think anymore...'

As Shion finally broke the kiss, Mion wasn't sure if she had notice her kissing back or not. The older twin didn't say anything about it, so she assumed she didn't.

'It's probably better that way...' the younger girl thought in the back of her mind. Shion let her go, and stepped back. She smiled sweetly before saying,

"You know, Onee. When I was chasing you, and we both got tired and started panting...I wouldn't mind doing that again..." she grabbed Mion's chin, causing the girl to blush, "But I'd much rather do it in my bed."

**0000**

As Keiichi rode down the road on his bike, he could've sworn he heard the sound of someone being slapped. Hard.

* * *

><p>Way to ruin the mood, Shion XD And, awww, Mion's kind of, slowly, somewhat accepting Shion's feelings and returning them XD And Rena and Mion friendship :) This was my first chapter that wasn't just mainly Mion and Shion for once XD (an actual storyline shall now start to develop) Well, please review letting me know what you think ^_^<p> 


	7. A Different Approach?

…I am SO sorry for such a long hiatus on this story ._. I really have no excuse other than not really having any ideas and just flat out being lazy XD…So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Different Approach?<p>

"Last one to the bottom of the hill loses three points!" Keiichi exclaimed as the group of five rode down a hill, playing their usual games.

"You need to retake grade school if you think you can possibly beat me!" Mion remarked, pedaling faster.

"Who says he'll even get to the bottom?" the young blonde snickered with a devious expression.

"Huh?" was all the brown-haired boy could get out before his front bike wheel came undone and caused him to steer off to the side of the road, "Satokoooo!" Everyone laughed as they all continued on with the currently most important event of their lives: winning the race.

**0000**

"Look at her." Shion said more to herself, rather than Kasai, as she sat in the car using binoculars, "She's positively _gorgeous_. I know I said I like a good challenge, but sometimes I wish she would just give in."

"Well, if I might say," the man sitting next to her spoke, "from what you've told me, you aren't going about it very well." The girl took her eyes away from the binoculars, and looked over at her guardian,

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the man in shades replied, "Like how you've said you've, well…_pinned_ her down _against_ her will. It's just not the best way to win someone's heart. At least not someone like your sister."

"Nonsense." the teen stated matter of factly, "If anyone knows Onee, it's me. I am her twin after all. And remember that I told you she returned my kiss _willingly_ once! I'm sure she thinks I didn't notice, and that she can keep playing little miss 'I'm totally not into my sister,' but I noticed all right, and I'm going to-"

"I get it. I get it." The girl's bodyguard interrupted, "I'm just saying you should try a different approach, that's all. Stop your usual tactics. Hit her with something she won't expect." Shion pondered on that for a moment,

"…Something she won't…expect…?" Suddenly her mouth formed a huge smile, beaming with excitement, "Kasai! Take the wheel!"

"I already have the wheel…" the man replied in a slightly aggravated voice as he started the vehicle.

**0000**

Mion was winning by a landslide, pedaling as fast as she could. Once she reached the bottom, she jumped off her bike with glee,

"Ha! I win! Take tha-AH!" she was crashed into at super speed by someone. After being tackled to the ground and regaining her senses, she realized who it was,

"Shion!? What the hell are you doing!? Get off!"

"Hi, Onee!" the older twin smiled happily down at the younger one, "Sorry if I scared you. I just saw you looking so happy and I just _had_ to crash into you! Unexpectedly, I might add." The pinned girl blushed a bit, still holding her look of slight annoyance. Then she heard voices as her friends were about to come around the curb of the hill. Realizing her position, she felt a sense of panic,

"Shion! Get off! _Now!_" she attempted to push the other girl off of her, but Shion quickly leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

As Rena, Rika, and Satoko arrived at the bottom, Keiichi still way behind due to Satoko's tactics, they saw Mion with her arms crossed, facing away from a fainted Shion on the ground.

Kasai just observed from his car seat, speaking as if the young girl was still next to him, shaking his head,

"You didn't approach her much differently at all, and look: you got the same result."

* * *

><p>Can you tell I haven't written anything in like…FOREVER?XD Well, I hope this chapter made you at least smile if nothing else. Anyway, PROOF that I'm not dead, and PROOF that I'm still updating this story.<p> 


	8. In Dreams

I'M STILL ALIVE.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: In Dreams<p>

It was aggravating. So frustrating. Those piercing eyes. That overly confident posture. That teasing smirk. It was enough to make one want to crash 90 miles per hour through a window into a room where a bomb is to pick it up and throw it with all their might just for stress relief.

"Stop staring at me." Mion said in a very cold voice. They were at school. It was bad enough when she got flustered when they were alone, but school was a completely different story. It wouldn't do her reputation any good if her classmates, as well as her close friends, saw how much of an advantage her twin had over her. _She_ was the _leader_ of this school. The top rank member of her club. She'd be damned if she would ever let _anyone_, especially her _sister_ who had only just recently transferred here, take that title from he-

"No."

*Crash* Mion could feel her ever breaking pride shatter yet again.

'…Damn bitch.' Her thoughts rang out through her mind as Shion just continued to smile and stare. Mion felt a tinge of annoyance at her sister's refusal to comply. 'Those damn eyes. They're so damn annoying, what with their sharp features and lingering movements-wait. _Lingering_…? Ah…Ah shit! Ah, they are! Damn it! Don't just admire my body when we're in school! Wait, what am I thinking!? Don't admire my body at all! Damn it, my face feels hot! Ah, no. She'll defiantly notice. She always notices. Gah! Look away! Why do I always get caught up in my thoughts which make things worse!?'

Mion considered her options. Leave the room to walk through the halls for a bit, or stay here and deal with it. Remembering what happened the last time she stormed off alone into the hall, the latter was an automatic answer. A frustratingly automatic answer.

"…You're really red."

"…Shut up."

"No." Mion wasn't exactly sure why that one word pissed her off so much. No, she did know. She hated the sound of the one word coming from her sister's mouth because she knew it meant Shion had her in the palm of her hand.

"Go to hell."

"Wow, I've thought it before, but you two really aren't very close are you." Keiichi walked over to the pair. Mion decided to take that question to her advantage,

"Yep. I _hate_ Shion. I wish she would just go back to okinomiya already and stay there." She gave a slight smirk as if she had won some trivial game. However, rather than taking offense, the older twin yet again came out on top,

"Ohh, Mion," she giggled before continuing in a seductive voice, "That's not what you were saying last night." Mion gave a blank look before realizing what Shion had just said.

"Huh!? W-WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!? IDIOT!" She froze and looked at Keiichi, whose face was considerably red. Panic rose in Mion's voice, "AH! D-don't listen to anything she says! I didn't even see her last night! She's just making stuff u-"

"Oh, but I see you _every_ night, Onee~" Shion hugged herself, "In my dreams!" At some point, Rena, Rika, and Satoko had come over as well.

"Huh? Shii-chan sees Mii-chan every night in her dreams?" Rena repeated the previous statement in a question to have it confirmed. Mion felt her heart sink. This was it. There was no going back. Nothing would end well.

"Ye-s~!" Shion replied enthusiastically, "I see her every night in my dreams, and she's always whimpering, _'Ah, S-Shion. Wait…Not…Not there…'_"

Silence.

'…That's it. This is the end. I'll have to move to a new country, learn a new language, change my name, my living style, everything.' As Mion thought desperately about where to go in her life, blood trickled down Keiichi's nose, as well as Rena's.

"…Just…Just how close _are_ you two…?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"I don't get it. What's everyone talking about?" Satoko asked as Rika patted her head,

"There, there, Satoko. You're such a good girl." Question marks continued to rise above Satoko's head as a cloud of despair covered Mion's.

* * *

><p>Mwahaha, Shion's a pervert. This fanfic is going everywhere, but then I remembered it's all a bunch of one shots that just relate to one another, rather than one continuing storyline. Also, I've been dead tired lately. And I've been reading the Higurashi visual novels, and I think it's cute how Mion's always saying she hates Shion when she obviously doesn't. Not sure when I'll update again. Right now I'm more into Umineko (the visual novel is beautiful. So beautiful). Fell free to give me ideas. The main reason I tend to not update, is because my imagination died when I was like 12, and I can't think of anything interesting anymore in this boring life of mine. Meh. I should stop typing now. I'm still tired XD Hope you enjoyed~<p> 


	9. Impossible Hopes

**God, I just realized I first published this fic in 2011 and I'm still being a slow loser with updating it…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Impossible Hopes<p>

"But I'm just saying," Shion elaborated on a previous question she had asked her twin, wanting to know her thoughts on the matter, "if it _were_ possible, what do you think it would look like?" Mion continued to ignore her pestering sister's voice, keeping her eyes glued to the tv which was broadcasting some commercial for pocky.

'I loathe pocky…' she thought bitterly as quick flashes of certain events took place. She clenched her jaw as she tried to suppress a slight blush. She would have cursed herself for failing had Shion not lightly flicked her on her forehead.

"Ne~~ Onee~ Are you listening? It's not very nice if you're not-"

"Yes! I heard you the first time!" Mion quickly swatted the other girl's hand away turning her head to hide a shade of red, " I just saw no reason in answering such a ridiculous question."

"Ah! But it's _not_ ridiculous!" the older twin spoke both excitedly and seriously, "Don't you want to theorize what our child would look like if nature permitted it?"

"Shion; _it would look like you and me!_" Mion felt herself growing more and more frustrated with each passing moment of something she found inappropriate and slightly uncomfortable to even think about. At first Shion pouted at her sister's lack of enthusiasm, but it soon turned into a devilish (as Mion saw it) grin,

"Well, I suppose that's true…If we were to have a daughter. However, if we were to have a son he wouldn't look just like us in…_certain_ areas…" Mion felt analyzing eyes roaming over her chest traveling lower…_lower_… Mion stood up abruptly, face bright red and yelled,

"Pervert! Idiot! I'm leaving!" She stomped towards the door and slammed it open to walk out of the room.

"Ah! But Onee!" Shion called after her, "We still haven't discussed what we'd name them!"

* * *

><p><strong>I swear I come up with this stuff as I go along…Well, as you all can see this fic is not dead. It's just updating very, very, ever so incredibly slowly -.-; With that said, if anyone has any prompts for future chapters feel free to let me know and I'll do what I can (if anyone is even still reading this fic…*cough* I'm so lame and it's my own fault *cough*) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!~:D<strong>


End file.
